halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gentry Team (AAO)
Gentry Team, also known as Special Warfare Group 5/Team 3, was a Special Warfare Group composed of SPARTAN-II class I and II personnel, and eventually SPARTAN-III Delta, Epsilon, and Zeta personnel. The team went through multiple rosters and was finally disbanded in 2595. Operational Overview OPERATION:PINPRICK OPERATION:TRIDENT Authorized in 2550 due to the covenant's ever growing vice on UNSC space, and taking place in the star system Gliese 849, OPERATION:TRIDENT was a three-pronged attack against Covenant Scarab production facilities. What was thought to be a simple series of hit and run missions turned out to be a clever trap set up by the Priory of Regret, a spartan hunting team. OPERATION:CYCLONE OPERATION:TYPHOON OPERATION:WHIRLWIND History Gentry Team is credited for being one of the few teams to survive and operate throughout not only the Insurrection , but the great war and it's eventual cleanup efforts. Historical Overview 2500-2525 Completely comprised of S-I's and ODST's ,Gentry team started out as an Office of Naval Intelligence Naval Special Warfare team , tasked with combating the Insurrection. Utilizing a variety of methods, mostly concerning counter-insurgency operations, assassinations, and eliminating high value targets. 2525-2552 As the Human-Covenant war began and progressed Gentry team was disbanded for the first time and wouldn't be started up again until 2547, near the height of the great war. It was one of 7 NAVSPECWAR Groups created for dealing with the ever increasing covenant threat and would then be comprised of S-II's and S-III's, to take on a variety of tasks such as Raids, intelligence defense, force-recon, and shock-and-awe procedures. 2553-2575 After the Great War, Gentry saw the integration of the last two surviving members of it's sister group Herald Team. Career Medals Roster Throughout it's service, Gentry Team has gone through multiple rosters, even integrating with Herald Team in 2553. Alpha A well rounded group that tragically fell apart after the death's of all but one team member. During OPERATION:PINPRICK, Gentry Team was assigned with taking out the insurrectionist-held town of New Sinnshire. The Insurrection was removed and civilian casualties were nonexistent, at a deadly price, most of the ODSTs were caught off-guard while trying to protect the civilian targets. Nonetheless the operation was declared a success and the team name was retired for the time. Beta In 2549 a new Gentry Team was assembled by CODENAME:CANDLEMAKER, it was comprised of eight new recruits, three Alpha Company Headhunters, four Beta Company headhunters, and a single Spartan-II veteran. Gentry Team was often paired with NAVSPECWAR Group four/HERALD for high-risk missions and even swapped team members when needed. One notable example of this is OPERATION:TRIDENT, an effort to slow down the covenant war-machine by eliminating high value targets such as scarab production facility's. Although this would later be confirmed as a military blunder due to all but two of the Heralds dying in a covenant trap. In 2552 Gentry was temporarily stationed on the planet Yggdrasil to investigate an assist with a sting against insurrectionist cells attempting to operate out of the planet, when it was attacked by the covenant. The battle lasted for a painful and surprising six months before they were fended off by reserve UNSC vessals that had been redeployed to Yggdrasil. Gamma After the death of Aksel-113 and the previous team, Gentry Team was replaced completely with S-III Headhunters and a single S-II class II serviceman. No longer used solely for the betterment of the UNSC, this new Gentry Team was harsher and prone to in-team fighting due to the solo mentalities that they had all received as headhunters. This team also saw the integration of the last surviving members of Herald Team. Judas would eventually step down from his position as team leader and retire to Yggdrasil. A small change in team structure followed shortly after. Epsilon Comprised of Spartan-III Delta and Epsilon servicemen, the Gentry Team for 2574 were reminiscent of the 2547 team in not only teamwork skills, but battlefield mentality. Some of the S-III's even dubbed them the "Spirit of '52". In 2578 the team would be officially disbanded forever. Weapons Being SPARTANS Gentry Team was trained to use a plethora of both Human and Covenant weapons of all shapes and sizes. Despite this however there were specific weapons that they were issued at the beginning of almost every mission. Related pages Herald Team Herald Logs NAVSPECWAR Group Five/Team 3(2549-2552) User:BIFROST/Overture Against All Odds SPARTAN-113 Mattiverse/SPARTANs Halo:Overture Category:AAO Groups Category:SPARTAN Teams